The present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus, for supporting a patient during surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an operating room table adapter for coupling a patient support or brace to a surgical table.
Often, when a patient is sedated for a surgery, the patient is supported by and secured to braces or supports coupled to a surgical table. Sometimes, an operating room table adapter is used to adapt the attachment features of braces or supports to the surgical table.
Operating room table adapters known in the art often include a series of couplers such as clamps or bolts for coupling the operating room table adapter to the surgical table. Such operating room table adapters can be difficult to couple to the surgical table.